At present, in a protective case for a mobile phone, side plates of the mobile phone are all wrapped by the protective case. When the protective case having this design is applied to a new type of mobile phone having a sliding structure, a user needs to frequently remove the protective case of the mobile phone to meet sliding requirements of the sliding structure. Thus, it is very inconvenient to use the protective case.